


baby get the whipped cream, feeling like a wet dream

by HazardLights



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Shots, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazardLights/pseuds/HazardLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Real Madrid boys take body shots off of James Rodriguez’s abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby get the whipped cream, feeling like a wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters are my interpretations, I don't know what they are really like. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no libel intended.

It was Marcelo’s idea; suggested with a bottle of vodka in one hand and tequila in the other, “Let’s do body shots!” Cristiano was the one who volunteered James, a challenging glint in his eye. James agreed of course, the demand hardly left his lips before the Colombian was eagerly nodding.

They were all staying in a hotel. It was their second last game in the Champions’ League group stage and they were extremely happy with the result. Their winning streak was set to continue for another week.

Marcelo pulled James by the wrist towards the dining room table, “strip,” he ordered. Cristiano observed the other boys swarming around the pair, nervously eyeing each other to check that everyone else was as into this as they were.

“You’re so bossy,” James said with a pout, hesitating slightly before taking off his shirt to reveal himself to the boys. It wasn’t like they hadn’t all seen each other shirtless before (I mean they all walk around naked in the change rooms for fucks sake). It just seemed different with James being the only one shirtless while everyone else just stared.

Cristiano stood forward, yanked the shirt from James and threw it over his shoulder, “lay back,” he whispered in James’ ear, giving the Colombian a gentle push. James started fidgeting slightly, looking uncomfortable with being so exposed. Cristiano was back whispering in James’ ear again, “you sure you’re okay with this?”

James nodded firmly, clearly touched by the gesture. Before Cris could move away, James grabbed his arm and said, “Thanks for asking,” Cristiano smiled and tickled the boy lightly on the chest. James folded into himself, giggling and batting the older boy’s hand away.

“Step up lads,” Marcelo announced, calling the rest of the boys forward, “who wants to go first?”

James looked up at Cristiano, eyes nervous but hopeful. However, Cris backed away and nudged Isco forward, dodging James’ disappointed gaze. To be honest, Cris needed some time to get his body under control. The smell of alcohol combined with sweat was intense, attacking his nostrils and tempting him at the same time. Cris decided it would be best to stand back and watch the first few rounds first.

Marcelo dribbled some tequila into the creases of James’ abs and sprinkled some salt along his neck before shoving a lemon between his lips. Cris watched while Isco rubbed his hands together and took a step closer.

Isco took his time with the shot, sliding his mouth along James’ neck before dipping his tongue into the boy’s belly button to sip all the alcohol available to him. Some were shy, taking the shot quickly and blushing the whole time, some were daring and moved deliberately slow – making James twist and tremor in anticipation, others were very clinical and ultimately proved that they were not first timers to this sort of scene.

Cris waited patiently for his turn.

 

Lying on the table, naked from the waist up, James felt like some sort of ritual sacrifice – the only things missing were candles and men in robes.

James was losing himself. His shy nature was giving way and he felt like a porn star, surrendering his body to the demands of his team mates. He felt desirable; powerless and powerful at the same time. He was succumbing to the sensation; the wet tongues, eager lips and cheeky teeth were an all-consuming power that was sending his body reeling.

Tongues were darting out to trace his abs and slurp at the tequila, sometimes there were two mouths at once – even three – he could hear wet kissing and soft moans from somewhere behind him. The boys were taking the lemon from his mouth, drinking the juice from his lips, licking their tongues inside, flicking against his teeth. Everything was getting to his head, he was drunk off the liquor of his team mates, he had consumed not a drop of alcohol, and he didn’t need to.

Eventually, Cristiano was the only player left. He was casual, propped up against the wall by his elbow, a cool calm expression on his face. It was Cris’ composed stature that James envied so very much. James realised that Cris could have been watching a full blown team-orgy and he would have still looked the same.  There was something about Cristiano’s demeanour that projected an image of self-confidence that never seemed to falter under any circumstance. It made James curious about what would actually get him flustered.

Cris’ movements were slow and deliberate; he was the hunter sizing up his prey, waiting to pounce. James was ready. Everything seemed to be leading up to this moment. The shots taken by his other team mates were simply foreplay – preparation for the main event.

Marcelo poured more tequila onto James’ already slick and shiny body. However, in his slightly tipsy state, he overestimated the amount and quite a lot of the liquor splashed out. James could feel the alcohol start to pool in the V just above his cock while the top of his underwear was getting wet.

James’ looked down the length of his body to see Cris squatting between his splayed legs, wolfish grin on his face. Cristiano dipped his head down and sucked on the elastic band of his soaked briefs, pulling at it with his teeth, “fuck Cris,” James cried involuntarily, arching his back off the table and clenching his hands at his side. He felt breathless and dizzy having Cris’ mouth hovering so close to his cock.

“Did the alcohol go down a little further?” Cristiano asked, pulling at James’ waistband again, this time with his fingers and sneaking a cheeky little peak inside. James was still, frozen – too scared to move in case he ruined the moment, in case Cristiano would let the elastic band slap back against his skin and then smirk mockingly like a Cheshire cat.

Cristiano ran his hands up James’ thigh and grazed a palm over the front of the boy’s briefs, “You feel so wet,” Cristiano commented, giving the boy’s crotch a tiny squeeze. James’ body lurched off the table again as a throaty moan was ripped from his chest. The room went quiet, there was no movement and the vibrating buzz of activity had fizzled suddenly. It was as if the entire energy of the room had narrowed in on Cris’ hand on James’ crotch.

“Please,” James begged, bucking up against Cristiano’s hand. The audience of his teammates was long forgotten, his only focus was on Cris’ touch.

“So polite,” Cris commented, using both his hands to push James’ hips back down onto the table, keeping him restricted and still. James lamented the loss of pressure on his cock, and attempted to push his hips up against the empty air in front of him. “Get the fuck out,” James heard Cris said, “seriously, _fuck off!_ ” He repeated himself, until all their teammates cleared out, shuffling away and whinging to each other.

Cris remained squatting between James’ legs, hands still on the boy’s hips as he stared down at his crotch. “What are you going to do?” James asked, voice filled with trepid excitement.

“What do you want me to do?” Cris retorted, still not looking away from James’ package.

James didn’t hesitate at all this time, “I want you to suck me off,”

Cris just smiled.

 

James’ cock looked hard and heavy underneath his briefs. Cristiano didn’t realise how much he wanted to have it in his mouth. Cris moved his mouth against the fabric of James’ underwear, opening his lips to suck on the outline of James’ dick.

“Shit,” James breathed, head falling back against the table, his body relaxing and loosening underneath Cris’ gentle touch.

Cristiano tugged on James’ briefs, peeling the soaked pair off his hips, down his thighs and over his ankles. He threw them over his shoulder and heard it hit the ground with a wet slap. James’ cock was right in front of him – thick, red and leaking from the tip. “I’m impressed,” Cris commented, obviously trying to dilute some of the built up tension from the room.

James only gave a breathless laugh that came out more like a whine.

The scent of James’ salty skin mixed with the reek of alcohol was making Cris’ head spin a little. Cristiano held James in his hand, giving the boy a couple of quick pumps before sucking the head into his mouth. He revelled in the sharp gasp that was seemingly pulled out of James.

Cristiano hummed silently around James’ cock, realising that sucking a dick was more difficult than he remembered it being back in high school. Perhaps it was James’ size or Cris’ lack of recent experience, but Cris suddenly felt out of his depth. It took him a little while to get used to the stretch of his mouth and the weight on his tongue.

His motivation to keep going was the chorus of moans and sighs that were gorgeously spilling from James’ lips. He didn’t understand why he liked this so much, why the idea of getting James’ off appealed to him so much, but he went with it because he wasn’t one to deny himself something that he desired.

Cris was growing more confident, dipping his head down lower with every bob of his head, taking more and more of James into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the length of James’ dick. Cris focused on the feel of having James’s cock in his mouth, the throbbing warmth of it, the wet slide of it going up and down his throat, dragging against his tongue. He focused on the salty taste and the earthy smell, the aroma of James assaulting every one of his senses. He sucked hard and used his hand to tug on what his mouth couldn’t reach, listening as James unravelled beneath him.

“Cris,” James cried, voice frantic, “I’m going to –”

Cristiano pulled his mouth off and continued to tug on James’ cock with his hand, “do it,” he demanded, his voice was deep and wrecked, “come on, James,” he said, wrapping his mouth back around the head of James’ dick.

And then James was coming, body tensing as a shaky and desperate “oh god” left his lips. Cristiano swallowed everything, not letting a single drop leave his mouth. Afterwards, Cristiano stood up and watched as James’ body twitched and jerked as the last waves of his orgasm rolled through his body.

James started to close his eyes, “Oh no you don’t!” Cristiano said, slapping the boy lightly on the cheek, “I’m not finished with you,” James blinked opened his eyes reluctantly and stared at Cris with confusion, “I didn’t get to finish my shot,” Cris said, waving a lemon above James’ mouth.

The Columbian rolled his eyes but opened his mouth willingly enough. However, instead of putting the slice of lemon between James’ lips, Cristiano squeezed some of the juice out into the boy’s mouth.

Cristiano hopped onto the table. His thighs bracketed James’ lean body as he licked a small line of left over salt from James’ neck and sucked at the remaining tequila pooling around the boy’s stomach. Lastly, Cris curled his tongue into James’ mouth and drank the lemon juice from his lips. Cris kept licking and sucking at James’ lips and tongue long after the taste of lemon was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Title from: Body Shots - Kaci Battaglia ft. Ludacris


End file.
